The Love Delimma
by mygal
Summary: Princess creates something to make Brick fall in love with her. It backfires.Oops! Did I say that aloud? FINISHED!
1. Meeting Her Love

Princess was sitting in her room. She was coming up with a plan to stop the Powerpuff Girls. However, her mind kept drifting to a boy that she met a long time ago.  
  
"Oh Brick. My love. It seems like only yesterday when we met." she said in a dreamy voice.  
  
Princess thought about when she met the Rowdyruffs.  
  
~ She was flying with her brand-new jetpack.  
  
"I'll be able to catch those stupid girls twice as fast now." she said.  
  
Then Princess started cackling.  
  
The jetpack sputtered and stopped.  
  
"Uh-oh." said Princess.  
  
She started falling to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Brick, Blade, Boomer, and Butch were walking in the city.  
  
They had just got more candy.  
  
"Hey Blade. I'll trade you this sugar stuff for..." started Butch.  
  
Blade took the candy from him and started shoving it into her mouth.  
  
"Okaaaaaay...." said Boomer.  
  
Brick rolled his eyes.  
  
"What should we do next?" asked Butch.  
  
"Mph mnh lmph smph mph." said Blade who had candy in her mouth.  
  
"Huh?" asked Brick.  
  
Blade swallowed and said, "We could build a time machine and go back in time to see dinosaurs. And see what killed them off and get billions of dollars. And live in a mansion and be famous. And..."  
  
Brick slapped his hand across her mouth.  
  
"Any logical ideas?" he asked.  
  
Blade shook her head.  
  
Brick sighed and shook his head.  
  
Blade spun away from him.  
  
"I'm hyper. Can girls who wear gold uniforms fly?" she said.  
  
"No. Why?" said Brick.  
  
Suddenly, Princess fell on top of him.  
  
"That's why." said Blade.  
  
Brick shoved Princess off of him.  
  
"What's your problem girl?" he asked.  
  
Princess just looked at him.  
  
"Can you talk?" Brick asked.  
  
Again, Princess said nothing.  
  
"Stupid girl." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Come on Brick. We're going home." called Boomer.  
  
Brick flew away to join his siblings.  
  
"Brick....." was all Princess said. ~  
  
Princess sighed dreamily.  
  
"How can I get Brick to like me?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly she had an idea.  
  
"He's gonna like me now." she said gleefully.  
  
Then she ran out her room. 


	2. Princess's Idea

Princess went her father's room.  
  
"Daddy, can you give me a case of money?" she asked.  
  
Mr. Morebucks learned a long time ago to never ask what the money was for. He reached behind his chair and pulled out a suitcase full of money.  
  
"Thank you Daddy." said Princess with a smile on her face.  
  
She left to go to Mojo Jojo's lair.  
  
When Princess got there, she immediately began knocking on the door. After a while, Mojo finally answered.  
  
"What took you so long? I've been knocking for a whole minute." said Princess.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Mojo as he invited her in.  
  
"I want you to make something for me." answered Princess.  
  
"Can you hold that thought?" asked Mojo.  
  
He walked into kitchen and came back with a drink.  
  
"Now, you were saying." he said.  
  
"Can you make a love ray?" asked Princess.  
  
"You're gonna have to be more specific. I can have lots of different love rays." said Mojo.  
  
"I want something that will make Brick fall madly in love with me." said Princess dreamily.  
  
Mojo spit out his drink.  
  
"Did you say Brick?! As in, Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys?!?" he exclaimed.  
  
Princess nodded her head. Mojo Jojo gave her a strange look.  
  
"I'll give you money." said Princess.  
  
She gave him the suitcase of money.  
  
"Well okay. I have just the thing." said Mojo.  
  
He went into his lab and was back quickly.  
  
"This is the Lover 3000" he said.  
  
"Yay! What does it do?" asked Princess.  
  
"You look in through the eyepiece and lock onto the person you want to blast. Press this button to fire the laser. But be warned, when he wakes up he's, gonna fall in love with the first girl he sees." explained Mojo.  
  
Princess took the laser and jumped up and down.  
  
"Thank you Mojo. Thank you!!!" she squealed.  
  
Then she hurried off to find Brick.  
  
"Be careful!" Mojo called after her. 


	3. Brick In Love?

Blade and Brick were walking in the town.  
  
"What soda do you want?" asked Brick.  
  
"Cherry. No, strawberry. No, grape. No, orange. No, fruit punch." said Blade.  
  
"Why did I even ask?" thought Brick.  
  
A chill went down Blade's back.  
  
"Maybe we should go home." she suggested.  
  
"Why?" said Brick.  
  
"I just had a bad feeling." she answered.  
  
Suddenly, a laser hit Brick.  
  
"I got him!" shrieked Princess.  
  
Blade knelt down beside her brother.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
Princess ran up to them.  
  
"Because." she answered.  
  
Blade looked at her.  
  
"I remember you. You're that crazy girl who fell on my brother." she realized.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. That's me." said Princess.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why'd you hit him?" asked Blade.  
  
"This is a love ray. He's gonna love me as much as I love him." answer Princess.  
  
Blade's mouth dropped.  
  
"You like my brother?!?" she said in shock.  
  
"Yes." said Princess.  
  
She sighed dreamily.  
  
Meanwhile, Blossom was flying overhead. She saw a huge flash.  
  
"What's going on down there?" she asked herself.  
  
Blossom flew down to investigate.  
  
Back on the ground, Blade was still surprised about what Princess had told her.  
  
Finally, Brick woke up.  
  
Princess ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Bricky! You're okay." she said.  
  
Blade stifled a laugh.  
  
"Let go of me girl!" Brick said while trying to squirm away.  
  
"Huh?!? You're not madly in love with me?" asked Princess.  
  
"No way!! Why would I like you?" said Brick.  
  
"Stupid Mojo" mumbled Princess as she stormed away.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Brick.  
  
"You don't wanna know." said Blade shaking her head.  
  
But, she couldn't help wondering why didn't the thing work. Brick wasn't in love with her or Princess.  
  
Blade just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Blossom landed on the ground.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Blade.  
  
"I just wanted to see what happened down here." answered Blossom.  
  
"Why? It didn't involve you. Now, go on home before you get yourself beat down." said Blade.  
  
Blossom scowled at her.  
  
"Fine. I'm going. We'll meet again." she said.  
  
Then she flew away.  
  
Blade turned to her brother.  
  
"What's up with you? You usually love taunting the Powerpuffs." she said.  
  
He didn't comment.  
  
"Hello. Are you there?." said Blade.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Brick.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to reality. What's up?" said Blade.  
  
"You'd never understand." said Brick.  
  
"Don't forget. I'm a girl. I can understand anything." said Blade.  
  
"She's awesome. Isn't she." said Brick.  
  
"Huh?!?" said Blade.  
  
"Blossom. She's the greatest" answered Brick.  
  
"Blossom? Oh no. YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER?!?!?!" exclaimed Blade.  
  
"Her hair glows radiantly in the sun doesn't it." said Brick dreamily.  
  
Blade just looked at him. 


	4. The Love Letter

The next day, Blade woke up and slowly walked out of her room.  
She remembered what had happened yesterday.  
"That must've been a dream. Please let that be a dream. Brick can't like  
Blossom." she said to herself.  
She went into her brothers' room.  
"Time to wake up the boys. Wait where's Brick?" said Blade.  
She flew out of the room and down the stairs.  
She found him asleep in the living room.  
Blade sighed in relief. She shook him awake.  
"What `cha doin' down here." asked Blade.  
"Nothin'. Why do you care?" said Brick.  
Blade rolled her eyes.  
"He acts the same." she mumbled to herself.  
A question popped into her mind. She had ask him.  
"Ummm.... Brick. I need to ask you a crazy question. Are you still in love  
with Blossom?" she said.  
Brick sighed heavily.  
"Blossom....." he said dreamily.  
"I take that as a yes." said Blade.  
She popped her gum.  
"I'm gonna go get breakfast." said Brick.  
"All by yourself?! Don't blow up the kitchen." joked Blade.  
Surprisingly, Brick didn't comment. He headed into the kitchen.  
Blade began to follow him, but stopped. She noticed a note on the floor.  
Curious, she picked it up and read it.  
  
My First Love  
I never was struck before that hour  
With a love, sudden and oh so sweet  
Blossom. Her face, it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart complete.  
When she turned to look at me,  
My life seemed to turn to clay  
Her glowing smile was all I could see;  
It brightened the dull afternoon day.  
Her oh so wonderful face  
In my memories I will keep.  
Always, I think of us in a special place,  
Right before I lay to sleep.  
When I think of you, my love,  
The one that I yearn  
My heart flies free as a dove,  
And can never return.  
  
Blade let the letter drop from her hands.  
She stood there for a few seconds.  
"Brick?" she called very uneasily.  
There was no answer.  
She flew into the kitchen, and was surprised to find that it was empty.  
She saw an open window to her left.  
"He must've flown away." said Blade with slight horror in her voice.  
She thought about where she was gonna go.  
"I'd better go find Brick. Then I gotta find that gold girl. She's gonna  
pay for what she did to my brother." said Blade determinedly.  
She hurried out of the window. 


	5. Teaming Up

Blade flew all over the town looking for Brick. She had been looking forever and had no luck.  
  
"If I were Brick, where would you I go?" asked Blade.  
  
She flew over the park and saw Blossom.  
  
"Of course!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" said Blossom when Blade landed.  
  
"I'm just looking for Brick. Seen him?" said Blade.  
  
Blossom shook her head.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Blade saw some bushes rustle.  
  
"Excuse me Puffy." she said as she ran towards the sound.  
  
She jumped into the bush and tackled the person.  
  
"Brick?!? What are you doing?!" exclaimed Blade.  
  
"I want to give my fair Blossom this red rose." said Brick.  
  
"Blade? Are you okay?"asked Blossom.  
  
Blade walked out of the bush.  
  
"Hi Brick. Wow you feel so warm. You must have a fever. But don't worry, I'll help." said Blade quickly.  
  
"But I'm not sick." said Brick.  
  
"Yes you are. Let's get you home." said Blade.  
  
She grabbed her brother and flew home.  
  
When they got home, Blade put Brick into a bed and tied him up.  
  
"I'm gonna go and meet someone. Do NOT leave this spot or else." scolded Blade.  
  
"But I gotta give Blossom the rose." complained Brick.  
  
Blade snatched the flower from him and flew back to the park.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Blossom when Blade arrived.  
  
Blade handed her the rose.  
  
"Well it's a long story..." she started.  
  
Blade told Blossom the whole story.  
  
"He likes ME?!?!?!" shrieked Blossom.  
  
"Yeah. We gotta find that gold girl." said Blade.  
  
"I think I know where to find Princess. Come on. Follow me." said Blossom.  
  
The two girls hurried to find Princess. 


	6. Confronting Mojo

Princess was lying on her bed. Hot tears ran down her face.  
  
"All I wanted was for Brick to like me. Is that so wrong?" she sobbed.  
  
Blade and Blossom blasted through the wall.  
  
Princess turned to them.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm mourning here!" she said rudely.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Blossom.  
  
"My love ray didn't work." complained Princess.  
  
"Yeah. It did." said Blade.  
  
"Bricky's in love?! YAY!!!!!" screamed Princess.  
  
"Don't celebrate. He loves Blossom not you." said Blade.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" exclaimed Princess.  
  
"Did I st-st-stutter? He ain't in love with you." said Blade.  
  
She popped her gum.  
  
"How can we get him back to normal?" asked Blossom.  
  
"I dunno. But Mojo should." answered Princess.  
  
"Let's find the monkey man." said Blade.  
  
The three of them went to the park.  
  
When they got to Mojo's lair, Blade started pounding on the door.  
  
After a while, he finally answered.  
  
"What do you three want?" he asked angrily.  
  
"My brother's fallen head-over-heels in love with Blossom thanks to your machine." said Blade.  
  
"I told you to be careful." scolded Mojo.  
  
"Can you fix him?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Why should I? What's in it for me?" questioned Mojo.  
  
"Tell you what. You help Brick, and we won't whup your butt." reasoned Blade.  
  
"Okay. You're in luck. I just happened to have an anti-love ray in my lab." said Mojo.  
  
He went into his lab and came back shortly.  
  
"This one works just like the old one."explained Mojo.  
  
"Great. But how are we gonna shoot him?" said Princess.  
  
"I've got a plan." said Blade.  
  
The girls went into a huddle as she told her plan.  
  
"It's perfect. Glad I came up with it." said Princess.  
  
Blade grabbed her the coller.  
  
"Watch it goldie." she growled.  
  
Princess gulped hard.  
  
"Let her go Blade. Time to put your plan into action." said Blossom.  
  
Blade shoved Princess away.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get my brother back to normal." she said.  
  
They flew to their stations. 


	7. He's Baaaaack

Blade flew home and found Brick.  
  
"Hi bro! I was looking for you. I have a surprise for you." she said cheerfully.  
  
"What is it?" asked Brick.  
  
Blade rolled her eyes.  
  
"If I told you it be a surprise would it." she answered.  
  
"I guess." said Brick.  
  
"Just come on." said Blade.  
  
Brick ripped off the ropes.  
  
"Why'd you tie me up?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm.... It's getting late. We gotta go." answered Blade quickly.  
  
She grabbed her brother and left the house.  
  
They flew to the town.  
  
Finally, they landed.  
  
"Wait right here. Don't move." said Blade.  
  
Then she flew away.  
  
Brick stood there for five more minutes. A flash of red hair caught his eye.  
  
"Blossom." he said.  
  
"Hi Brick. I'm glad you're here." said Blossom.  
  
"I didn't keep you waiting too long did I, my love?" asked Brick.  
  
Blossom did everything to keep from gagging. Sure, she kissed him before, but that was just to destroy him.  
  
"No. I just got here." she said.  
  
Brick reached in his pocket and pulled out his note. It was the same one that Blade had read.  
  
He handed it to Blossom.  
  
She read it slowly.  
  
When she was done, she looked at Brick.  
  
"Did you like it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It was great." she answered.  
  
Brick beamed at her.  
  
"Blade told me that it was bad, but I didn't expect this." thought Blossom.  
  
She glanced up and saw Blade on a building. She winked at her.  
  
"Brick I wanna show you something." said Blossom.  
  
She flew up and told him to follow.  
  
"What is it sweet fair Blossom?" asked Brick.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Let's just say it's something you may not forget." she said.  
  
She took him downtown.  
  
Princess came from behind a bush a fired the laser. It hit Brick.  
  
He stopped and shook his head.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Why do you care creampuff?" asked Brick.  
  
He grabbed her by the hair and flung her into the ground.  
  
Then he flew home.  
  
Blade came from the top of the building.  
  
"So, are we gonna be friend?" asked Blossom.  
  
Blade laughed very hard.  
  
"You're kidding right? You & me friends?" she said.  
  
"I thought so." said Blossom.  
  
Blade took off to catch up with her brother.  
  
Then Blossom flew away.  
  
Princess looked at the moon.  
  
"One day Bricky, we'll be together." she said.  
  
Then she walked home. 


End file.
